Viejas Añoranzas: Besos amistosos
by Nameless-Anami
Summary: Un delirio mío. Lo que ocurre entre Gil y Mizuki en las vacaciones de Año nuevo, tras la partida de Sano y Nakatsu de la casa de nuestra heroína


**Disclaimer**: Como era de esperarse, los personajes que aparecen en éste drabble no me pertenecen, sólo los pido prestados sin fines de lucro para mis propios proósitos :3

**Nota importante**: Como bien dice en el sumario, todos los capítulos de esta historia son drabbles, que no superan las 700 palabras. Si estás buscando algo cuya longitud sea más importante... pues empieza a buscar en otro lado xD.

**Título:** Viejas Añoranzas: Besos amistosos  
**Fandom:** Hana Kimi  
**Claim:** Gilbert/Mizuki  
**Extensión:** 491  
**Advertencia:** Para aquellos que añoren demasiado el Sano/Mizuki, no se los recomiendo :3~

------------------

Una sonrisa bailaba por su rostro, contemplando con los brazos cruzados a la razón de todas sus jaquecas, delirios y desvelos. Soltó el aire retenido dentro de los pulmones y transformó su sarcástico mirar en un gesto dulce y ensoñador. Tanto que había esperado por ella, y ahora alguien le había arrebatado a su tempestad.

-¿Gilbert?-rodó los ojos a la jovencita frente a él.

Exquisitos y cortos cabellos castaños, de ojos avellana y piel blanca. Nariz recta y pequeña, gestos valerosos y expresivos; un cuerpo menudo y bien proporcionado. Estrechos hombros, diminuta cintura, curveadas caderas. Piernas largas y torneadas, brazos delgados y finos. Manos pequeñas y dedos finos. Todo conjunto con sus ropas poco femeninas.

-¿Hn?-inclinó ligeramente la cabeza hacia la izquierda, quedando completamente apoyado en la pared, contemplándola con ese pequeño perro acurrucado en su regazo-¿Qué pasa, Mizuki?

-Estás muy raro-aseguró acercándose, pero quedando lo suficientemente distanciada para mantener la fobia de su compañero controlada-¿acaso no te cayeron bien?

-No es eso, me dan curiosidad más que nada. Tus amigos japoneses-se alzó de hombros, restándole importancia.

-¿Por qué será que no te creo ni una palabra?-torció el gesto, mostrando un gracioso mohín que ensanchó la sonrisa en el rostro del rubio, espantando inseguridad y abrazándola de lleno.

El pequeño perro abandonó los brazos de la chica mientras que ésta, extrañada y ruborizada, dejaba a su viejo amigo acunarla, correspondiendo sin pena o temor, aspirando el aroma a medicamentos y colonia.

-Porque sabes que miento-aseguró Gilbert, empezando con sus labios un largo recorrido. Mizuki permaneció estática y temblorosa, nerviosa por los contactos de quien, tras varios años, consideraba un extraño, pero del mismo que su corazón no pudo olvidarse.

Roses desperdigados por la cabellera avellana, la frente despejada, las cálidas y rosadas orejas, las alzadas mejillas; sobre la punta de su nariz, en los párpados relajados, endureciendo su gesto un poco más cuando recibió una tierna alabanza sobre la jugosa boquita.

-¡¿G-Gilbert?!-interrogó con el corazón acelerado y exigiendo una tregua, mostrándose confundida antes de recibir otro beso en sus labios. Tierno y sereno, como el primero que había recibido de él-¿Q-Que…?

-Eres inoportuna, niña-rió repitiendo sus acciones, en especial porque Mizuki no parecía rechazarlos-e inmadura-recibiendo un gesto de enfado que lo hizo reir-¿qué no los amigos llegan a hacer esto como formas de saludo? Además, no me queda más remedio que consolarme con esto, por adelantarte a conseguir un enamorado.

Aún con su forma de ser tan despistada entendió los indicios, acomodándose en aquel regazo y restregándose. Un enamoramiento de infancia que aquel rubio avivó con el tiempo…aunque parecía triste, le agradaba, saber que todavía le quería…

-Solo a ti te lo permitiré, ¿vale?

-Tenías que, de todas maneras te lo ordenaría-tanto Mizuki como Gilbert rieron entretenidos, perdiéndose en los ojos del otro. Amores correspondidos en el pasado, perdidos en el presente y sin salvación en el futuro. Pero aún con ello, ambos palpitaban alegres por las añoranzas de viejos deseos.

----------

Realmente este fanfic no tiene una razón especial de ser. A veces pienso en las formas de expresar cariño en otros países, y según unos amigos míos de los EEUU, si son cercanos, no es extraño dar o recibir besos en los labios como saludos o muestras de afecto.

Aun cuando me guste el Sano/Mizuki, e incluso el Nakatsu/Mizuki (porque ella se ve bien con todos XD), tambien agrego a esa lista el Gilbert/Mizuki. Amo el pasado de estos dos y siento que Gil estuvo esperando crecer y estar sano para poder hacerse de nuestra heroína, pero como todos sabemos su historia...XD En fin, esto es lo que me gustaría que ocurriera despues de que Sano y Nakatsu se van, y Gilbert se hospeda en casa de Mizuki en año nuevo :3

Se besan como saludo, acuerdan hacerlo, como rememorar el hermoso pasado. Que va. Delirios X3

JA NE!


End file.
